Issei Hyoudou
|-|Base= |-|Boosted Gear Active= |-|Incomplete Balance Breaker= |-|Balance Breaker w/ Divine Dividing= |-|Complete Balance Breaker= |-|Welsh Blaster Bishop= |-|Juggernaut Drive= |-|Pseudo Diabolos Dragon= Summary Issei Hyoudou is the primary protagonist of the series High School DxD. An extremely lecherous individual, he is known as one of the most perverted individuals in Kuoh Academy alongside his best buddies, Matsuda and Motohama. He was asked out on a date by the Fallen Angel Raynare, who disguised herself as a normal human, only to be mercilessly killed at the climax of their date, due to his possession of a Sacred Gear, later revealed to be one of the thirteen Longinus, Sacred Gears that hold enough power to kill Gods when fully mastered. However, in his last moments, he subconsciously called out to Rias Gremory, inadvertently summoning her with the aid of a leaflet he received earlier, becoming reincarnated as a Devil under the servitude of the House of Gremory. At first incompetent and utterly unable to perform the most basic and rudimentary abilities of Devils, as well as being regarded as the weakest Boosted Gear wielder in history, he strives to become as strong as he can be to achieve his goal of becoming a Harem King and protect his loved ones. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 9-B physically. Unknown with Dragon Shot | Unknown | At least 6-C | At least 6-C | At least 6-C, likely higher | At least 6-C, likely higher | At least Low 6-B | At least 6-C, likely far higher Name: Hyoudou Issei, Red Dragon Emperor (Sekiryuutei), Red Virgin Emperor, Oppai Dragon (Breast Dragon), Breast Dragon Emperor, Sponge Dragon, Harem King (self-proclaimed), Devil Dragon King, Red Dragon Emperor of Blazing Truth Origin: High School DXD Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Humanoid True Dragon/Devil Hybrid, Sacred Gear Wielder, Member of DxD Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Longevity, Flight, Summoning, Energy Blasts, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation,, Night Vision, Enhanced Sight and Hearing (Can further improve his eyesight by transferring power to his eyes and Penetrate allows him to see through solid obstacles), Telepathy (Can read the thoughts of females by listening to their breasts), Cloth Manipulation (Can instantly destroy a female's clothes), Limited Transformation (Can dragonify his arms and legs), Regeneration (Can instantly repair his armor in the midst of combat, even if it suffers serious damage, or is completely destroyed), Statistics Amplification (Can continuously double his power with the Boosted Gear, and further increase his statistics with Promotion), Statistics Reduction and Power Dilution with Divide (Can continuously halve the power of his opponents and add it to his own. Can halve the power of attacks until they are significantly weakened or eliminated entirely), Defense Break (Can instantly bypass and penetrate through any defensive ability that would stop his attacks from hitting his targets directly), Spatial Manipulation (His Dragon Blaster warped space-time, and his energy blasts along with Ophis' caused severe damage to space in Georg's dimension. Created several holes in an artificial dimension with sheer physical force along with Sairaorg), Possible Barrier Creation (Created a barrier with Kunou and released it himself), can speak any language, can transfer his power to other objects and people, can hit intangible / non-corporeal targets, Resistance to Time Stop (Forbidden Balor View was ineffective on him because of Ddraig. Furthermore, due to Rias making contact with his gauntlet, she wasn't stopped in time), Mind Control, and Poison Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Wall level physically (Punched Raynare through a wall and out of a church building). Unknown with Dragon Shot (Made a large hole on a mountain with 20 Boosts) | Unknown (Stronger than his previous state) | At least Island level (Casually destroyed an entire mountain, making it completely disappear, and has become significantly stronger since then) | At least Island level (Significantly more powerful than before. Obliterated a complete, enhanced, and sturdier replication of Kyoto) | At least Island level, likely higher (Much stronger than his Triaina Forms) | At least Island level, likely higher (Crimson Cardinal Promotion is stated to be as strong if not stronger than Juggernaut Drive) | At least Small Country level+ (Comparable to Diabolos Dragon Lucifer Vali) | At least Island level, likely far higher (Pseudo DxD is weaker than its true form, but far superior to his Cardinal Crimson form and other lower class Gods. Destroyed several mountains, valleys, rivers and trees turning the area into a barren wasteland. Ravel stated that lower class Gods could not compete with him in terms of power, even with strategic planning) Speed: Unknown | Supersonic+ (Dodged gunfire from Freed). Massively Hypersonic in later volumes | Massively Hypersonic (Should be faster than his unarmoured state) | Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with Sairaorg) | Sub-Relativistic (Far superior to his Balance Breaker form), higher with Welsh Sonic Boost Knight | At least Sub-Relativistic | At least Sub-Relativistic (Crimson Cardinal Promotion is vastly superior to any of his Triana forms and grants "godlike speed" that far surpasses Welsh Sonic Boost Knight), higher with Star Sonic Booster | At least Sub-Relativistic (Diabolos Dragon is much faster than his previous forms) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Pseudo-Diabolos Dragon should be slower than Diabolos Dragon, but is considerably superior to his Cardinal Crimson state) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely far higher Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Wall Class (Punched Raynare through a wall and out of a church) | Unknown | At least Island Class (Can punch and kick away his own Dragon Shots) | At least Island Class (Significantly stronger than his Balance Breaker state) | At least Island Class, likely higher (Casually stomped Shalba Beelzebub) | At least Island Class, likely higher (Traded blows with Sairaorg) | At least Small Country Class+ | At least Island Class, likely far higher (Stronger than the lower class of Gods, of whom even the absolute weakest is far superior to Serafall) Durability: Unknown (More durable than any human, but can still be easily killed if he's taken off guard by an Angel or another Devil) | At least Wall level | Unknown | At least Island Class (Tanked attacks from people who can deflect the Dragon Shot such as Vali) | At least Island Class (More durable than before), higher with Welsh Dragonic Rook | At least Island level, likely higher (Shalba Beelzebub with Ophis' snake couldn't do anything to him) | At least Island level, likely higher (Should be comparable to Juggernaut Drive. Tanked attacks from Sairaorg) | At least Small Country level+ (Survived blows from Rizevim Lucifer. Comparable to Vali) | At least Island level, likely far higher (Much more durable than his Cardinal Crimson Promotion) Stamina: High | Superhuman | Superhuman, but Balance Breaker has time limit | At least Superhuman, but stamina can be greatly reduced if he changes Pieces too frequently | Far higher, all previous issues were resolved Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, extended melee range to several dozens of meters with Ascalon, can reach to several kilometers with Dragon Shot | Dozens of kilometers | Hundreds of kilometers | Much higher Standard Equipment: His Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear, Dragon-Slayer sword Ascalon, Ryuuteimaru (his familiar, a small living airship) Intelligence: Academically dumb, but a skilled fighter who's capable of thinking up clever strategies on the fly, he was even capable of outsmarting Cao Cao with a little bit of prep (note that Cao Cao only had the upper hand because he had researched Issei's abilities thoroughly beforehand), and usually exploits his opponents' weaknesses in the middle of a fight. Currently, he is getting smarter every day, as a capable fighter as well as a group leader so as his knowledge regarding subjects such as mythological, supernatural. Weaknesses: As a Devil and Dragon, Issei will take extra damage from holy/light-based attacks or Dragon Slaying weapons (not the case of the left arm). He is extremely perverted and is often preoccupied with stripping female opponents rather than defeating them. The Juggernaut Drive is activated when Issei is overwhelmed by negative emotions such as anger and continual usage of it decreases his lifespan. The Divine Dividing Gear would decrease his lifespan upon use (no longer the case after obtaining the Dividing Wyvern Fairy). His Diabolos Dragon Mode can be utilized for a limited amount of time and leaves Issei in immense pain after it's released, leaving him comatose and rending him open to enemies' attacks. Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames will not work against Albion, Ophis, and Great Red. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Boosted Gear:' Issei's Sacred Gear and one of the thirteen Longinus. It initially takes the appearance of a red gauntlet with a gem firmly lodged and embedded in it. After evolving in response to Issei's feelings, its shape and form changed. It allows him to double his power every ten seconds. He can transfer his power to other people and objects, significantly improving their capabilities. It also holds the spirit of the slain legendary Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig, who helps him with strategies and occasional advice. **'Boosted Gear: Scale Mail:' Issei's Balance Breaker. His body becomes enveloped in a red plated armor that possesses the appearance of a Dragon. In this form, he can double his power without the ten second limit. He also has a rocket booster propulsion on his back that allows him to increase his speed in short bursts, and his wings contain claws that can be utilized as extra limbs. *'Dragon Shot:' Issei focuses his demonic power into his hand and unleashes a large red beam of energy. He can easily shoot multiple of them, and redirect them to chase dodging targets. *'Dress Break:' Issei can completely destroy the clothes of any female he makes contact with. As long as he has made contact with them, he can instantly trigger it at any time at all by snapping his fingers. Due to how he imagined it when developing the technique, it works on anything covering a female, destroying Georg's device and some restraints attached to Asia, and the holy swords surrounding Jeanne's lower body. *'Pailingual:' It allows him to hear the voice of, and communicate with the breasts of females. He can listen to their thoughts and strategies, and is useful for gaining knowledge on their plans, techniques and possible weaknesses, eliminating the chance of getting caught off guard and allowing him to stay one step ahead of them. *'Ascalon:' A Holy Sword given to Issei as a present and supporting weapon due to him being the weakest Sekiryuutei in history, it is a dragon slaying sword formerly wielded by the legendary Saint George. Issei can use it to release several waves of holy aura at his foes. He can also transfer and channel the dragon slaying attribute to his punches and ranged attacks. *'Flame Blaze:' Issei inhales an amount of air to fill his lungs, then forms a small amount of flames in his stomach, while using the Boosted Gear's ability to enhance it, and breathes out a large stream of dragon flames from his mouth toward his enemies. It can cover a large area, and Issei can further increase the area of effect. *'Promotion:' Being a Pawn, Issei can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits and abilities of the other Evil Pieces, promoting to Rook to enhance his offence and defence, Knight to increase his speed, Bishop to increase his demonic power, and Queen to gain the traits of the Rook, Bishop and Knight pieces at once. *'Dividing Wyvern Fairy:' Issei summons several small white dragons from the jewels in his armor. He can control and direct them with his thoughts, and they can reflect attacks and also use "Divide" to halve their power. He can change the colour of the wyverns into red, granting them the ability to use 'Boost', 'Transfer' and Penetrate. *'Juggernaut Drive:' Issei's armor undergoes several changes, with various appendages appearing in different parts of his armor. He can manifest dragon arms and blades from the jewels on his armor, and unleash a red laser from the cannon in the mouth of his helm. **'Longinus Smasher:' Issei opens up the chest and stomach area of his armor, revealing a launcher. He gathers a large amount of aura at the cannon, which is then compressed and released at the target, causing massive destruction. Illegal Move Triaina: The Illegal Move Trident is a specialized technique used by Issei Hyoudou that changes his Scale Mail armor into three different forms based on the Evil Pieces system. *'Welsh Sonic Boost Knight:' Issei sheds excess weight from his armor for the purpose of considerably increased speed, leaving him with a delicate full body armor with low defense. *'Welsh Dragonic Rook:' Issei gains incredible offense and defense, in exchange for decreased speed, due to his armor becoming much heavier and thicker than usual. **'Solid Impact:' Issei's arms become several times bigger and thicker than usual, allowing for increased damage. He can further increase the strength of his attacks by nailing down the percussion hammer located in his elbow. *'Welsh Blaster Bishop:' Issei gains a considerable increase in demonic power, with two massive cannons forming on his shoulders. **'Dragon Blaster:' Issei focuses his power into the cannons on his shoulders, and releases a massive blast of energy at his foes. It is significantly powerful, capable of warping space-time. He can aim both of the cannons at different directions in order to affect two separate targets at once, and minimize or expand the area of effect of his blasts at will. *'Cardinal Crimson Promotion:' Issei gains access to the True Queen after convincing the past possessors of the Boosted Gear. His armor changes from red to crimson, and he's able to utilize enhanced versions of his moves in his Triana Forms. **'Star Sonic Booster:' Issei attains speed far surpassing that of Welsh Sonic Knight. **'Solid Impact Booster:' An enhanced form of Solid Impact. Crimson aura envelopes his arms, and they become several times bigger. He retains the ability to increase the impact and damage of his punches by nailing down on the percussion hammer in his elbow. **'Crimson Blaster:' Issei expands his dragon wings, revealing the cannons located there, and silently builds up energy rapidly in the cannons, unleashing a large amount of crimson aura at his foes, creating a huge explosion. **'Longinus Smasher:' The final and forbidden attack of the Boosted Gear. Issei changes the chest area of his armor, and unleashes a vast amount of aura from the launcher hidden there. *'Penetrate:' It allows Issei to bypass and hit through any defensive ability that would impede his attacks from directly touching the target. He can use it to see through solid obstacles. *'Diabolos Dragon:' Issei unlocked this form after chanting with Ophis and borrowing her power of infinity. His armor becomes organic and its colour changes to crimson and black. It possesses four wings, with cannons equipped within them. **'Infinity Smasher:' Issei charges up the cannons situated in his four wings, and fires a combination of crimson and black aura at his foes. **'Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames:' Issei breathes flames that can never be extinguished nd will continuously burn until the target is reduced to ashes or disintegrated. It is able to engulf an entire island. Key: Unboosted | Boosted | Incomplete Balance Breaker | Complete Balance Breaker | Triaina Forms | Juggernaut Drive | Cardinal Crimson Full Drive | Diabolos Dragon God / DxD G | Pseudo-DxD Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Leaders Category:Summoners Category:Berserkers Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Armored Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users